u_bootfandomcom-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Mister Drache2
hi, bin jetzt da mal sehen was sich machen lässt.Stupidman alca444 12:54, 22. Sep. 2010 (UTC) warum bin ich eigentlich nicht bei der topbenuter liste.Stupidman alca444 18:43, 22. Sep. 2010 (UTC) glaub mir das haben schon viele benutzer mich gefragt.ich werde übrigends denn artikel ko-dingsbums klasse oder wie der auch immer heisst löschen .Gabelahubelaba 18:53, 22. Sep. 2010 (UTC) dankedankedankedankedankedankedankedanke das du mich zum admin ernannt hast.Stupidman alca444 10:02, 23. Sep. 2010 (UTC) bitte du hast haltv erfahrung.Gabelahubelaba 10:42, 23. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Einteilungen Du solltest vielleicht noch Kategorien für die Herkunfsländer und Baujahre einführen, könnte helfen wenn man einfach stöbern will oder ein U-Boot sucht desen Namen man nicht kennt. - Drudenfusz 06:13, 1. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Kenne mich leider so gar nicht mit U-Booten aus (habe aber eine Faszination für U-Boote), werde deshalb wohl keine große Hilfe sein. Kann aber bei Dingen hinter den Kulissen helfen, da meine Person sich je für die eigene Wiki ziemlich durchgewühlt hat wie alles funzt. - Drudenfusz(Tratsch) SWTOR 12:29 (UTC), 1. Oktober, 2010 Schick, dein Herausfordeungssystem kam ja schnell. Was die Gestaltung der Auszeichnungen angeht, hilft es manchmal das Bild was man verwenden will in einen größeren Rahmen zu stecken damit dann doch alles Sinnvoll zu sehen ist, oder man wählt halt wirklich nur Bilder die das Schiff (oder was auch immer) nicht zu groß in der Mitte zeigen. - Drudenfusz(Tratsch) SWTOR 00:16 (UTC), 3. Oktober, 2010 Hatte meine Wenigkeit noch gar nicht ausprobiert. Der Kaffee wurde von mir umbenannt aber ein passendes Bild viel mir noch nicht ein und glaube irgendwie nicht das tattsächlich irgendwann mal jemand das Verspielt (oder wie es auch immer heißt) Ding bekommt (Ist ja schon ziemlich verrückt den Kaffee zu bekommen). Ansonsten wo wir gerade schon über Wikizeug reden, du hast mit bekommen das alle Wikis in den nächsten Tagen/Wochen ein neues Layout bekommen das dann als Standard gelten wird? - Drudenfusz(Tratsch) SWTOR 07:23 (UTC), 3. Oktober, 2010 Monaco wird im November abgestelt, das Wikibuch (oder wie es heißt) kann man für sich privat verwenden, aber alle Leute die die Wiki entdecken bekommen dann die neue Skin vorgesetzt (Oasis soll sie wohl heißen). Auf englischen Community Seite explodieren gerade die Diskussionen, einige Wikis (wie die englische WoWWiki mit über 80.000 Artikeln denken darüber nach Wikia zu verlassen). Im deutschen Community gibt es auch eine Diskusion darüber aber nicht so radikal wie in der Englischen, dennoch auch da sind viele nicht vom neuen Skin begeistert. - Drudenfusz(Tratsch) SWTOR 07:37 (UTC), 3. Oktober, 2010 Auszeichnungen Wie macht man solche auszeichnungen?NationalFilmSee1776 16:55, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ehjovwi Wo ist AStuip man 44 auf der Top Benutzeer, ers irgendwie weg: Weble521 Nutzerseite is weg what is los??????NationalFilmSee1776 08:09, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) SInd Kamerowiki und ubootwiki (Fabelwesen) ne Geisterseite oder seit ihr alle in den Ferien wird ohne euch ganz schön langweiligNationalFilmSee1776 07:38, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Endlich bin ich nicht mehr der einzige hier84.140.155.204 14:48, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Projekt des Monats Also um ehrlich zu sein, ist die U-Boot Wiki immer noch eine ziemliche Katastrophe. Finde es ist zu früh das du dich für das Projekt des Monats bewirbst (was du offensichtlich nicht mal komplet gelesen hast, da man sich eigentlich nur in der ersten Woche bewerben soll). Hättest stattdesen nicht einfach die SWTOR Wiki unterstützen können und dich nächsten Monat bewerben, dann hätte meine Wenigkeit auch für dich stimmen können, aber da meine Stimme schon bei meiner Wiki war geht das nicht, so tretten wir uns nur gegenseitig auf die Füße und keine gewinnt. - Drudenfusz(Tratsch) @SWTOR 16:43 (UTC), 9. Oktober, 2010 :Ja, viel zu viel Kram den meine Wenigkeit einfach rausschmeißen würde, weil nicht wirklich Themazugehörig (hatte das dazu ja schon vor Tagen im Forum was geschrieben, aber keine Antworten bekommen). Den Artikeln fehlen sinnvolle Infoboxen, Bilder sind einfach irgendwie wild drin verstreut, eine Wiki hat noch keinen schickes Logo/Titel im neuen Layout. Tut mir leid das so hart sagen zu müssen, bin vielleicht aber selbst zu sehr Perfektionist. Schau dir einige richtig gute Wikis an und lerne noch etwas, und klaue einfach Schamlos alle gutten Idee. Nebenbei, such dir die ein Unterwasser Bild als Hintergrung für deine Wiki, Grün ist zwar meine Lieblingsfarbe, aber paßt nicht richtig zum Thema, oder? - Drudenfusz(Tratsch) @SWTOR 18:09 (UTC), 9. Oktober, 2010 Die Willkommensnachricht kann man hier bearbeiten: MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user. Ansonsten kann die Benutzer:Wikia auch sicher noch einige Tricks erklären. - Drudenfusz(Tratsch) @SWTOR 23:19 (UTC), 9. Oktober, 2010 Dieser Bieber ist n toller artikelNationalFilmSee1776 11:10, 11. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Skin Ich werde morgen mit dem Skin anfangen und wahrscheinlich auch fertigstellen. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Tim @Support 20:56, 16. Okt. 2010 (UTC) : Hallo Mister Drache2. Möchtest Du dieses Bild als Artikelhintergrund? Das Bild ist zu klein, vielleicht kannst Du ja eines in Artikelgröße finden. Tim @Support 09:27, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) thumb|right|Aktuelle Ergebnisse Ja, das eignet sich wesentlich besser. Tim @Support 10:24, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :: Ich werde den Skin gleich einbauen und auch kurz den Standardskin ändern, dann kannst Du Dir den Skin genauer ansehen und mögliche Verbesserungen vorschlagen. Gruß, Tim @Support 10:33, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::: Der Skin ist jetzt eingebaut. Bitte lasse ihn erstmal drin, und gib mir Rückmeldung, was ich noch verbessern muss oder ob er Dir überhaupt gefällt. Tim @Support 11:50, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::: Das könnten noch ein paar technische Fehler sein. Demnächst wird Oasis aber Standard in allen Wikias. So solltest Du den Skin sehen können. Tim @Support 12:40, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::::: Dann musst Du leider anhand des Screenshots beurteilen :-( Tim @Support 12:54, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::: Gestern fiel mir noch eine Frage ein: siehst Du unter „Wikias neuer Look“ nicht den angepassten Skin, oder gar keinen? Wenn Du Oasis siehst, nur nicht meine angepasste Version, dann leere einfach mal den Browsercache und starte den Browser gegebenenfalls neu. Tim @Support 10:45, 19. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Admin... ich brauche admin damit ich das logo einfügen kann CanMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 09:05, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) : @Monstermaster7: Datei:Wiki.png wird immer geschützt, weil sie teil des offiziellen Interface sind. Wenn man jedoch die Seite löscht, ist der Schutz auch weg, weswegen ich sie erneut geschützt habe. Ich habe jetzt den Seitenschutzstatus auf autoconfirmed geändert, dann muss Dir Mister Drache2 keine Administratorenrechte erteilen. : @Mister Drache2: Du kannst mir jetzt die Adminrechte entziehen. Demnächst wird der neue Skin zum Standard. Solltest Du noch Korrekturen wünschen, kann Du mich gerne jederzeit anschreiben. Es grüßt, Tim @Support 12:18, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Wie ich gerade sehe, hat Can bereits Administratorenrechte. Ich habe den Seitenschutzstatus wieder auf den Standard zurückgesetzt. Tim @Support 12:21, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) : Kann schonmal passieren, mein Fehler. Dann ändere einfach den Seitenschutzstatus der Datei:Wiki.png. Tim @Support 12:23, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC)+ : : : @Tim der sagt die datei is fehlerhaft was soll das CanMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 12:38, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :: @Can: Wahrscheinlich hat das Bild ein falsches Dateiformat. Du kannst mir das Logo mal per E-Mail schicken. Gruß, Tim @Support 13:52, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) : Ich habe das Format jetzt geändert. Es ist im Support Wiki hinterlegt. Liebe Grüße, Tim @Support 14:22, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Bearbeiten Hallo, ich wollte eigentlich nur mal schauen, was das hier für ein Projekt ist. Aber wenn ich zufällig mal einen Fehler in der Rechtschreibung finden sollte, bessere ich ihn selbstverständlich aus. ^^ Ziani15 Diskussion 20:22, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Kein Problem. Ich bin meistens im Red Dead Redemption-Wiki aktiv, hab' da auch ziemlich viel zu tun. ^^ So als Admin, ne? ^^ Ziani15 Diskussion 20:37, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) hi werde hier gelegentlich bearbeitungen machen.Dummerman Alca444 13:06, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hallöle Ich schaue mir derzeit dieses Wiki an, und es gefällt mir. ^^ Das was das Wiki ist: cool gut geil lol Gruß -- "Kommissar" Fuchs 20:13, 26. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Unteruhldingen (Schiff) Kann ich einen kurzen Artikel über ein Schiff mit dem namen "UNTERUHLDINGEN" schreiben? Denn ganz zufällig war ich mal drauf - es ist im boden see Viele Grüße -- "Kommissar" Fuchs 20:20, 26. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Artikel Schon gemacht ^^ -- "Kommissar" Fuchs 20:29, 26. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Proxy Mist, leider kann ich in 12 Minuten icht viele Artikel machen, denn mein Computer hat ein Proxy. -- "Kommissar" Fuchs 20:49, 26. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Proxy = Internetverbindungssperre Vorlage:Infobox Deine Vorlage ist fertig - viel spaß damit und entschuldige für die Verspätung ^^ [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 06:04, 28. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Bekanntheit Wusstest du, wenn das Wiki mehr als 500 Artikel hat, es in das "Portal: Größte Wikis" kommt und es bekannter werden kann ^^ Grüße -- "Kommissar" Fuchs 14:04, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Neuer Benutzer Hi Mister Drache2, ich bin Benutzer:Likos96. Vielleicht kennst du mich schon vom KF-Wiki. Ich hoffe, dass ich dir hier was helfen kann. Viele Grüße --Likos96 17:07, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) To-Do-Liste Würdest du bei Zeit eine Liste mit ALLEN fehlenden Artikeln erstellen?, dann werde ich die so weit es geht aus der WP kopieren. Grüße --Likos96 21:26, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Bilder Wenn ich wüsste wie das ginge... Gruß --Likos96 13:21, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Häfen Haben Häfen und Flüsse hier im Wiki was zu suchen? Grüße ---- "Kommissar" Fuchs 15:36, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) PS: Flüsse anscheinend, da mein Versuch "Pripjat" anscheinend nicht gelöscht wurde. TIP Hey Mr.Drache dein Top-Benutzer funktioniert nicht, probier es doch mal mit: Spezial:Rangliste " da wird nach Herausforderungs Punkten NummeriertNationalFilmSee1776 09:21, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Gratulation!!! Herzlichen Glückwunsch: wirklich?? eines der größten wikis ist ub-wiki! Ich würd euch ja gerne bei den Artikeln helfen, habe aber kaum Informationen zu Themen die es hier noch nicht gibt!!!NationalFilmSee1776 09:53, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Mist Mein Login funktioniert wieder nicht NFS1776 (84.140.153.208 07:32, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC)) versuch es weiter vielleicht gibst du irgendwas falsch einGabelahubelaba 09:06, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) frage Frage darf mann hier eigentlich auch artikel von forschugsubooten erstellen?Glupschauge 09:08, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC)